wet side story
by surferbiker
Summary: am I the only one who wishes there was a separate movie for wet side story? enjoy the story filled with rivalry, compassion, and forbidden love!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day on the Puerto Rican beach and all the surfers were having fun. There was a song coming on and the surfers were playing around as music filled the air..

Giggles was being thrown in the air shaking her body with background music playing. Then , the song started.

_Surfers: Blue sky,_

_Gentle breeze,_

_What a day!_

_Sunshine and sweet harmonies,_

_Time to play!_

_No more complications,_

_From now on just good vibrations!_

The surfers were doing flips and were running around having a great time. Then

Rascal honked the horn of the van again and jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the door, allowing the other surfers to hop out.

Finally, Tanner, jumped out looked into the distance, grinned and ran towards the beach.

_Tanner: On my way_

_Feeling fine!_

_Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine!_

Tanner took off his shirt and the girls swooned over his shirtless body

_Tanner:I can hardly wait to cause a commotion_

_Come on everyone, jump into the ocean!_

He grabbed his surfboard and began running to the ocean ,the surfers hot on his tail.

_Tanner and Kiki : Flyin' high!_

_Just outta reach_

_No ands,ifs ,buts,_

_We're nuts for the beach!_

_Surfers: Surf surf!(wooooh!)_

_Surf surf crazy_

_(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

_Surf surf sand!_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf surf crazy!_

The surfers girls jump into the arms of the surfer boys who spin them spins on the spot , and faces the front and winks.

Next Kiki and Seacat take out the radio.

_Kiki and Seacat:The radio blasts!_

_Here's the plan,_

_ Soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan!_

The two kneel on the sand while the other surfer girls dance and sunbathe on beach mats and sand.

_We can hardly wait to show our devotion!_

_Here we go again into the ocean!_

Kiki , Giggles, and all the other surfer girls do a small dance routine with rubber rings.

_Tanner: Now's the time!_

_So here's the speech_

_no rules at all!_

_Have a ball at the beach!_

Tanner came in front of the girls and successfully caught a beachball thrown to him by Giggles.

_Tanner and surfer boys: Surf surf!(wooooh!)_

_Surf surf crazy_

_(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

The surfer boys danced around with beachballs.

_Surfers: Surf surf!(wooooh!)_

_Surf surf crazy_

_(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

With Giggles on Tanner's shoulders

Kiki on Seacat's shoulders

and all the other surfer girls on the guys shoulders,

they danced and sung to the music just before the girls nearly stumbled off and grabbed their partners hands and jumped off.

Giggles smiled brightly at Tanner and all the surfer girls did the same with their partners. Then the surfers formed a line doing wave dance movements.

_Surfers: Burgers hot!_

_Water warm!_

_A cool seaside bash!_

_Catch a wave,_

_Turn it up!_

_Make a splash!_

_Make a splash!_

_Make a splash!_

They threw the bucket of water over an un suspecting surfer girl who was wearing a blue bikini.

_Surfers: Crazy!_

They all lined up behind a limbo stick, held

Tanner ducked underneath it.

_Tanner :I'm Tanner!_

Seacat was next

_Seacat: Seacat!_

He tipped his hat

_Giggles: Giggles!_

She shook her fringe

_Rascal: Rascal!_

he… did something

_Kiki: Kiki!_

She flipped her hair to the side.

_Surfer girl: Millie!_

She whipped her hair.

Then one more surfer boy ducked under the stick and said,

_Surfer boy: I'm Jack!_

Seacat and tanner jumped in the front holding a towl an cried

"_Cowabunga attack!"_

A dance with surfboards followed shortly after. Then , every surfer was dancing with a separate board.

_Surfers:Surf surf!_

_Surf surf crazy!_

_(Surf surf, surf crazy)_

_ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

_Surf,surf ,sand!_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

A few surfers grabbed their surf boards , formed a single line, swerving out one by one.

_Summer's on, and we've gone!_

_Summer's on, and we've gone!_

_Summer's on, and we've gone!_

_Surf surf crazy !_

Tanner , being the last in line, ran to the front, did a somersault on his board .

The surfers ended the dance by falling on their backs onto their surfboards.

But no! No! It wasn't over yet! The surfers sat up again, placed their shades on and flopped back down , finally completing the song.

Then, after sunbathing for a few seconds they all got up and screamed and cheered in delight, and the first few of them ran towards Big Mommas. Tanner lifted Giggles off her feet and spun her around and then he, Giggles, Seacat, Rascal and Kiki all ran into Big Mommas.

Everyone, still wearing their shades, ran inside.

"Hey Big Momma!" Rascal said waving at the head chef.

"Hey kids! Big Momma said warmly and happily "Y'all havin fun?"

"Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!" said Giggles happily jumping. "Summer has finally begun! The best season of the year!"

"best time of the year for you surfer kids huh?" Big Momma asked chopping carrots.

"You got that right!" said Rascal. "Summer means more surf, food and fun!"

"Well!" said Big Momma "Then I'd better make sure I cover up the 'food' part for you all! Go and have fun!" she added happily shooing them away.

Seacat, Giggles, and Rascal turned and were about to move towards the table where Tanner was sitting when they heard the sound of roaring engines coming to a halt.

The surfers froze in their place and quickly turned around just in time to see the intruders walk in, in their case, it was the gang they had hated since their young teenage years.

* * *

First, a guy with a black leather jacket walked in and his comb across his hair. It was Lugnut.

Next, a girl with an enormous beehive hairstyle, which she held steady using both her hands, walked in. it was Chee Chee.

Right then another girl, with a smaller beehive walked in, chewing bubble gum, and leaned her back on Chee Chee. It was Struts.

The other biker boys and biker girls marched in and finally, the leader of the rodents, a guy slowly riding a motorcycle inside, wearing a red shirt and a leather vest and black shades, came to a halt in Big Mommas. It was Butchy.

He got off his bike and threw his helmet away, and signaled the bikers to follow him. All the bikers marched over to where the surfers were standing. Butchy took off his shades and said,

"Surfers! Thought I smelled something fishy!"

"Rodents!" Seacat said as the bikers turned away, "I knew I should've laid some traps!"

The bikers turned around angrily.

"Thought you were exterminated!" Giggles said.

Lugnut pushed through the gang and looked at them and said, "and I thought you soifers was all washed up!"

"Yeah! Cause clearly, you's is drips!" Butchy yelled, pushing Lugnut behind him.

"you should make like the ocean and wave goodbye!" Chee Chee added, making a motion of a wave with her hand and giggling.

Seacat just frowned at her confused.

"Cause Butchy wants this place all to himself!" she said pointing at Butchy.

Struts appeared and said, "Yeah, Butchy wants this place all to himself!"

"Yeah! Butchy wants…" Rascal mocked but before he could finish, Butchy shot him a glare that shut him up.

"They does not lie." He said.

"Sorry!" said Seacat "But Big Mommas is the perfect hangout and we want it all to _our_selves!

"Well I'm so very sorry, but that may not probably happen!" Butchy said, shoving Seacat a little.

The gangs glared at each other, full hatred in their eyes. But then Tanner walked through the crowd of surfers.

"excuse me, excuse me, excuse me …" he repeatedly said to all the surfers, making his way towards the front, he stared at Butchy and said, "What?"

"I'll show ya what!" Butchy said pointing towards a corner of the dance floor where a fair biker girl wearing a pink short crop top and a pink leather jacket with pink shorts, stockings and pink boots, threw her pink helmet away. It was Lela.

She put a coin in the jukebox and music started playing.

The surfers climbed on the stage and the bikers took their positions on the dance floor.

A song was coming on!


	2. bikers are not a threat

_Butchy: You better run, run, run, here we come_

_Revving our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisiiiiiiiiiiiin' for a bruisin'!_

_Whoa, keeping me cool!_

_Smooth and steady!_

_Slicked back hair man things are getting heavy!_

_You're cruisiiiiiiiiiiin! for a bruisin'_

_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather ready to go!_

Two biker girls put a leather vest on Butchy.

They take out chairs and perform a dance routine.

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way!_

His sister Lela sits at the base of the stage with the other biker girls and sings her part

_Lela : Bubble gum cherry pop, go to the hop_

_Hanging with the bikers' cos their so very hot!_

_While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

Shawn, one of the bikers appears in a leather jacket and cooling glasses.

_Shawn :_ _Alright, I went to the drive-in and what did I see?_

_A hundred little betties all staring at me!_

_I was cruising, for some lovin'!_

Chee Chee kissed him on the cheek.

_I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, oh!_

He goes to a table with a soda bottle and out come five bikers one by one.

_Goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!_

_A who, who, who's ridin' with me?_

_I got a gang full of bruisers, all crusin' with me!_

_And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin up the streets._

They all slide the bottles across the table and they land with a crash on the floor. Then Butchy takes out his electric guitar and starts playing and Shawn plays along.

Then all the bikers start spinning on the spot, Shawn goes over to the jukebox and hits stop. The bikers stop dancing, breathing heavily.

Then Shawn hits start and moves back to join the bikers.

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_So don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! Oh!_

All the bikers ran out of the dance floor.

"So it looks like you're gonna have to share Big Mommas with us for a few days." Said Butchy. "And by 'a few days' I mean, until this place becomes a hangout only for bikers!"

"Ya!" all the bikers yelled in unison.

"Ya all suck!" they yelled.

The surfers just came down the stage and walk outside, ignoring the glares the bikers threw at them.

* * *

Tanner, Seacat, Rascal , nd Giggles all ran outside and did their special handclap which ended in them banging their heads together and laughing.

"Who cares what those rodents think!" said Rascal. "We were the ones who found Big Mommas first!"

"Ya! Besides Big Momma wouldn't dream of letting us leave his hangout spot! We've got her on our side!" Seacat.

"That's great man," said Tanner, "But try not to think about the bikers as a big problem, or even a threat."

"Dude!" said Seacat, "The bikers taking over Big Mommas is the _least_ of my problems! And that one problem is not gonna stop me from rockin at that shredder shinding tonight!"

"Ya! I'm more worried about the kind of music they'll play tonight!?" said Giggles.

"What do ya mean Giggles?" Seacat asked.

"Well… its just, my hips go out of control at the sound of rock music! But the good thing is that in the next second, all eyes are on me! Look!" she cried shaking her hips and her fringe uncontrollably.

"Woah! Giggles! You got a point there!" said Rascal as the three surfers just stared at her.

After a few minutes, Seacat said: "Okay Giggles, you can stop doing that cause my eyes are burning!"

"I c-c-can't" she stuttered breathlessly.

"Why not?" Asked Tanner.

"cause someone's playin rock music inside! She said pointing to the door.

"hey! Would ya keep it down in there!" Rascal yelled throwing a coconut inside.

" Hey! Watch it surfer! You ruined me baby sisters helmet!" Butchy yelled from inside.

" Better now?" Rascal asked Giggles."

"yup!" said Giggles happily.

"Alright dudes! Ya ready to catch those waves!" Seacat yelled.

"You know it!" they all yelled.

"Cowabunga!" the four surfers cried in unison.

Suddenly, the doors of Big Mommas opened and Lela came running out, holding her helmet.

"Excuse me!" She quickly said as she pushed through the four surfers.

"Hey! Watch it rodent!" Rascal yelled as Lela ran towards her bike.

"Wow! A rodent saying 'excuse me'! that's a first!" said Seacat impressed.

"that's because it's the biker leader's sister." Giggles said. 'she's the most innocent one of all the rodents!"

"well, I'm not gonna let her innocent little blue eyes make me give in!" said Seacat. "A rodent's a rodent, and all rodents are bad!"

"ya got that right man" said Rascal as Giggles nodded.

Tanner however, had different thoughts. He couldn't get a good glimpse of the biker girl's face. He had to know how she looked like. He had never seen her face close up, and he so wanted to get a good look at her.

He just didn't know how.


	3. I guess I literally fell for you

That night, at the shredder shindig, the surfers were all dancing to all the songs and music played by the band.

Seacat was dancing with Giggles, who was shaking her body vigorously.

"Hey Giggles, those hips are so seismic!" he said.

"It ain't movin em, that's the problem Seacat!" she cried. "It's getting em to stop!"

A few seconds later, the rodents busted in, the surfers avoided eye contact with them. Butchy, Struts, Lugnut and Chee Chee stood in the spot.

"So, boss…" said Lugnut to Butchy, "How are we gonna get Big Mommas to be only, a biker joint?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking." Said Butchy.

"How long is that gonna take?" Chee Chee asked staring at him.

"Great, now I gots two things to think about." He said rolling his eyes. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "Let's go."

"We're not gonna let a bunch of water-logged washouts spoil our very fine evening," Butchy said grabbing a soda from a table and ignoring the glares he received from the surfers.

"Big Mommas is like a second home to me," said Chee Chee, "…If I had a first one" she added.

"I popped my first wheelie here." Said Lugnut.

They all made their way to a separate table.

"Did ya see that surfer dude eyeballin me?" Lugnut said as he sat down.

"Yeah, I saw him, I saw him alright!" said Chee Chee.

Lela appeared with five soda bottles. Placing them on the table, she said,

"Sodas for everyone!"

"Thanks, sis!" said Butchy. Looking at her he asked, "Those surfers weren't botherin you were they?"

"No, of course not." Said Lela, looking at the surfers, "You know… they're not so bad."

"All surfers is bad!" said Chee Chee.

"Yeah, all surfers is bad!" Struts said.

"Except for the ones that are 'very' bad." Said Lugnut.

"They're even worse!" said Butchy, the entire gang laughed, but then Butchy snapped his fingers and they stopped, then he laughed and they laughed but then he snapped and they stopped, and he did it two more times and nodded his head, knowing that he was still in control.

Lela looked at the stage then tapped Struts on the shoulder.

"It's almost time!" she said in an excited whisper.

"Oh!" said Struts in excitement as they quickly got up and ran.

Big Momma served the surfers their burgers.

"Wow Big Momma!" said Rascal, "you sure know how to whip up a fish burger."

"Well, you can catch it, Big Momma can cook it!" she said smiling.

She was gonna leave, but Rascal grabbed her did a small dance with her, laughing.

"ooh shake a tail feather!" she said, oh boy I gotta cook!" she said laughing and heading back to the kitchen.

The music started playing and Lela was on the stage with Struts and two other biker girls as her back up singers.

The bikers and surfers danced separately from each other.

Lela: the day started ordinary,

Boys walking by.

It was the same old story,

Too fresh or too shy.

I'm not the kind,

To fall for a guy,

Who flashes his smile, (It goes on for miles)

Lela: Don't usually swoon,

When I'm over the moon. (He was just to cool for you)

And now I'm,

Fallin for ya,

Fallin for ya,

I know I shouldn't but I,

I just can't stop myself from,

Fallin for ya,

Fallin for ya,

Can't hold on any longer,

And now I'm fallin for you.

Seems like I've tumbled from another world,

Into your arms and it's so secure,

Maybe I'll stumble but

I know for sure,

Head over heels,

I'm gonna be your girl.

Lela spun around but didn't realize she was in the corner of the stage and fell, right into the arms of Tanner, the surfer leader who was just walking by. The moment their eyes met; it was as though a spark had flown. It was love at first sight.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Tanner, grinning. He was finally looking into the gorgeous eyes of the girl he had wanted to meet ever since he was a young teen.

"I guess I literally fell for you," she said, staring at him. "I'm Lela."

For that moment neither of them spoke. But then Butchy came and angrily said,

"Hey! Get your soggy surfer mitts, off my baby sister!" causing Tanner to drop Lela and Butchy protectively pushed her behind him and shielded her. But Seacat ran in front of Tanner yelling,

"Get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy!"

"Oh yeah?" Butchy snarled.

Before they knew it background music was playing and…

A dance battle was raging on!

**Sorry if the chapter was a little too short but the next one will be longer.**


End file.
